dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Reever Wenhamm
Character Outline Reever Wenhamm a member of the Black Order and is the current Chief of the European Branch Science Division Section One. Appearance Reever is a man of average height and build. He has messy, sandy blond hair, and is typically seen wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a waistcoat and tie, and casual dress pants. Over it all, he wears a lab coat, which, after the European Branch's move to the new location, gained several marks of ranking, showing his position as the head of Science Division Section One. Recently, Reever has also started wearing his hair a bit shorter, though it still stands up messily. Reever also has a slight bit of stubble on his chin, and wears two bracelets, one on each wrist. When not in uniform, Reever wears a more formal dress shirt, waistcoat and dress pants, as well as gloves. Personality Despite becoming comically distressed when forced to deal with his superior, Komui Lee, Reever is a very focused and devoted individual. He has a very strong sense of duty to the Order and instills this duty in his team when they are fearful. Although he has no powers of his own, he is always willing to fight alongside the Exorcists, one going so far as to stand up to to several Skulls when they were threatening his subbordinates. Reever doesn't drink alcohol or smoke tobacco, instead preferring various soft drinks. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 96 *Education: 5 *Affinity: 4 *Work Ability: 4 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 3 *Overworked: 5 History Previously from the Middle Eastern Branch,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 40 Reever succeeded Komui Lee as the Chief of the European Branch Science Division, though Reever tends to bend to Komui's will when the Supervisor decides to act like he is still in charge of the division. Plot Introduction arc Reever is first seen when Allen Walker is attempting to enter the Order, explaining to a stunned Komui that Allen might not actually be an outsider with Lenalee Lee elaborating that Allen has General Cross Marian's golem, Timcanpy. Reever then asks Komui if he knows what's going on.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 137 Reever directs Allen to take the Gatekeeper's examination, and when Allen fails Reever is about to order Number 65 to call several Exorcsits when Yu Kanda heads out.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 140 Upon Allen's insistence that Komui should have gotten a letter, Komui has his desk searched, and when the letter is found Komui demands that Komui clean his desk as Komui, ignoring him, walks away, ordering Reever to stop Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 150 When Kanda demands an explanation, Komui pulls at Reever's headset to explain the situation to Kanda, to Reever's annoyance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 155 Later, when Allen settles in, Reever stops Allen and Kanda from fighting in the cafeteria in order to tell them that Komui has a mission for them. They head to Komui's office to find him asleep, whereupon Reever tells Komui that Lenalee is getting married, which makes Komui wake up immediately.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 7, Pages 15-16 Reever is then present when Komui wishes Allen good luck on his first mission.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 7, Page 19 Ghost of Mater arc After Allen and Kanda have defeated the Akuma in Mater, Kanda calls the Order to report. Reever is seen briefly asking Komui to sign more paperwork,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 16, Page 167 Komui then trying to drag Reever into his argument with Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 16, Page 169 The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident arc When Komui invents an new Komlin to try to help with the workload, Reever is first skeptical, then horrified when the robot short-circuits and announces its plans to make Lenalee muscular.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 17 Reever manages to escape the Komlin's rampage with Lenalee, meeting up with Allen when the boy returns shortly afterD.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 10 and explaining the situation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 13 Reever then welcomes Allen home,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 18 making Allen nostalgic before they have to resume running from the maddened robot. Komui then sets the robot on Allen, angering Reever as the man takes to protecting Lenalee,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 22 and just when Allen is about to use his recently evolved Innocence to destroy the Komlin, Komui shoots Allen with a tranquilizer dart, to Reever's horror. Reever tries to save Allen from the Komlin when it takes him into its surgery room, but the Komlin, with Allen secure, quickly sets its sights on Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 24 Lenalee awakens, and Reever tells her that Allen is trapped within the Komlin, which makes Lenalee attack it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 32 As the Komlin tries to fight back, Reever mocks it, telling it that it can't hope to keep up with Lenalee with her Dark Boots invoked, and when Lenalee cleaves the Komlin open, Reever pulls a heavily bandaged and dazed Allen out, carrying him to safety.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 36 Rewinding Town arc Reever helps Komui explain a mission assignment to Lenalee and Allen, both of them being very vague and unsure as their information isn't solid.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 58 The Vampire of the Old Castle arc At the same time as Allen and Lavi are fighting the, apparently vampyric, Arystar Krory III, Johnny Gill approaches Reever while revewing some old case files, asking about one that Komui never signed off on that was never filed.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 32, Page 97 Reever tells him to file it, but Johnny points out that it's over eight years old, and that it has to do with a vampire legend. Just then, Komui arrives, and when Reever asks him about it, Komui says that the case had nothing to do with Innocene, but that several Finders had "fallen pray" to the vampire. Ignoring the horror of their subbordinates, Komui then demands that Reever makes him coffee, and when Reever refuses, he and Komui get in an argument.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 32, Page 98 Later, when Lavi calls Headquarters to report the success of their mission, Reever is seen, again, bringing Komui more paperwork.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 80 After the phone call ends, Komui pretends to still be in the middle of a conversation, but Reever immediately sees through him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 85 Order in Crisis arc When the bodies of six Exorcists and one hundred and forty-two Finders are returned to the Order, Reever solemnly gives the casualty report to Komui.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 139 Several men in the observing group begin wondering how they'll survive if Exorcists couldn't make it, and Reever tells them to shut up and respect those who have returned from the battlefield.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 143 Reever then goes into further detail for Komui about a few odd deaths, explaining that a few Exorcists had a few organs removed with no external damage done to their bodies. He then reports that they haven't heard from Suman Dark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 44, Page 145 Suman Dark's Fallen arc Upon arriving in China, Lenalee makes a call to Headquarters that is answered by Reever, who listens to her explanation of her group's plans to travel to Edo, Japan to look for Cross. Reever asks if Lenalee wants to talk to Komui, and when she says she hadn't asked because she had thought he couldn't come to the phone, Reever points out that he is asleep and wonders how she knew.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 177 Reever then tells her to be careful, making Lenalee cry when he says that he and the other members of the Science Division just want them to come home safely.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 178 Not long after, Suman Dark returns as a Fallen One and Lenalee calls Headquarters again for council, Reever being present as Komui talks to her. When Johnny asks Reever for an explanation, Reever tells him that Suman's Innocence has taken over his body and that he will die within a twenty-four hour period, insisting when Johnny tearfully protests that Suman will die.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 52, Page 102 Edo and Asian Branch arc When Exorcist Generals Winters Socalo and Klaud Nine return to the Order, Reever interrupts Komui's conversation with Bak Chang to make the announcement of their arrival.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 125 Trivia * Reever likes marksmanship and carbonated drinks and dislikes alcoholic drinks and superiors who don't work.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 96 * Reever was included in the game Jump Superstars. * It is mentioned that Reever drinks lemon flavored soda. This is because Komui kept mistaking Reever's cola for coffee. References Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:Male Characters